forbidden
by Mai Kamano
Summary: —karena mungkin pada dasarnya, sebaik apapun, seorang cowok pernah menonton film yang tidak senonoh walau cuma sekali.


Chapter 1

** Vocaloid**—Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp.

**Warning** ide pasaran. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. Rate M untuk adegan _you know what I mean^^"_. **No Lemon.**

Ngomong-ngomong, entah kenapa saya lebih suka Mikuo yang berperan jadi kakak Rin ketimbang Kaito. Yah, mungkin gara gara Mikuo lebih keren daripada Kaito kali ya, hehe/plak.

* * *

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, Rin."

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphone dan menoleh—menemukan sosok Mikuo yang tengah mendekap tas berisikan laptop yang ia yakini berisi tumpukan tugas kuliah. Kerutan alis terbentuk jelas di wajah gadis bermarga Kagamine ini. Bingung. Kata itulah yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan ekspresinya tersebut. "Pergi? Kemana? Kau bilang hari minggu ini tidak akan pergi kemanapun dan akan menemaniku,"

Mikuo menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal—merasa bersalah pada sepupunya yang dengan jelas menunjukkan guratan kecewa. "Maaf, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan teman kampusku,"

"Mikuo- _nii_ selalu bilang begitu."

Tawa kecil langsung terdengar dari sosok toska begitu mendengar jawaban Rin yang terkesan judes. Ia selalu gemas saat melihat pipi sepupunya yang bersemu merah karena kesal, membuat Mikuo ingin menarik-narik pipi itu saking gemasnya. "Jangan menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu, nanti jadi makin tembem." Tarikan pelan mendarat di pipi Rin.

Rin yang tidak rela pipinya dicubit tanpa izinpun memberontak, "Mikuo- _niii _! Lepaskhaan! Sakit tauu!"

Mikuo tersenyum jahil. "Tidak sampai kau memaafkanku."

"U-ugh," Merasa pipinya semakin panas, ia pun menyerah, "Baik, baik! Kau boleh pergi!"

Senyuman puas terukir di wajah Mikuo—yang malas Rin akui bahwa sepupunya itu cukup tampan. Ditariknya kembali tangan yang mencubit Rin, "Anak baik," tepukan di kepala. "Pulang nanti akan kubelikan pocky cokelat dan yoghurt jeruk kesukaanmu."

Air muka Rin berubah dengan cepat begitu mendengar buah kesukaannya disebut. Sebuah kurva membentuk lengkungan senyum. "Belikan 3, ya."

Mikuo memutar matanya malas. "Apa katamu." Dilangkahkannya kaki panjang Mikuo yang berbalut jeans menuju pintu dan memutar kenopnya—klek. Pintu terbuka. "Aku pergi! Jangan coba-coba masuk ke kamarku selagi aku tidak ada, Rin!" blam.

Rin mendengus, 'aku tahu itu, dasar bawel!' umpatnya dalam hati lalu mengambil handphone yang sempat ia abaikan di pojok sofa—dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membaca komik _online_ kesukaannya.

* * *

.

.

—pip.

Rin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan membiarkan handphone berhiaskan gantungan tokoh anime tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai yang beralaskan karpet. Matanya terasa panas dan berkunang-kunang, membuatnya menutup kelopak mata dengan lemas. Bagus, salahkan komik itu yang membuat Rin lupa waktu sehingga ia menatap layar handphone lama.

Dipijatnya dahi dengan pelan, tetapi itu malah membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. "Khh," nafas dihela, "Seharusnya aku mendengar perkataan _Kaa-san_ soal ini."

Samar-samar Rin bisa mendengar panggilan masuk dari handphone nya yang membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata. Rutukan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Rin. Timingnya nggak banget.

Jemarinya dengan malas mengambil benda yang menyerupai bentuk persegi panjang, seakan mengatakan _'Oh ayolah, angkat aku!' _akhirnya Rin menekan tombol hijau—menjawab panggilan.

"Halo?"

Seseorang menjawab di sebrang sana, _"Hei, Rin!"_

Rin terdiam sejenak mendengar suara tersebut. Suaranya ini _familiar _, namun kepalanya yang sedang pusing ini sulit mengolah informasi. Hening sesaat hingga akhirnya ia menyadari siapa yang tengah berbicara dengannya kini. Rin mengulum senyum. "Len."

"_Che, kau lamban mengenali suara seseorang yang bahkan pacarmu sendiri."_

Rin tertawa—merasa bodoh karena memang cowok yang satu ini adalah pacarnya sendiri yang telah menjalin ikatan benang merah dengannya sejak lama. Bahkan saat mereka masih kelas satu SMA. Walaupun baru setahun, itu sudah termasuk lama bukan? Rin jadi geli sendiri. "Maaf maaf, aku sedang pusing sekarang ini. Le—"

_"Aku ada di depan rumahmu. Bisa tolong kesini?"_

Rin mengerutkan alis tak suka. "Kau selalu saja memotong perkataanku—dan, hei, kenapa kau lebih memilih menelepon ketimbang memencet bel?!" Nada ditinggikan di akhir kalimat. Ia tidak pernah mengerti jalan berpikir seorang Len Kagamine.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari ujung telepon—yang menandakan bahwa Len malas menanggapi perkataan Rin barusan. _"Sudahlah, kesini saja apa susahnya sih? Kau membuat ini semakin lama."_

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak. Rin menggeram kesal. Len memang selalu seenaknya!

Tanpa banyak omong Rin segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Ia sedang pusing, bukannya menghibur atau apa, Len malah membuatnya naik darah. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Len!" panggil Rin begitu melihat sosok Len yang tengah bersandar pada dinding rumah keluarga Kagamine—dengan tas di punggungnya. Rin mengerutkan alis entah untuk keberapanya kalinya hari ini. Tidak biasanya Len membawa tas saat berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Rin," sahut Len sambil tersenyum dan segera membalikan badannya. Kedua manik _aquamarine_ bertemu pandang. Lelaki bersurai _honey blonde_ itu mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekat ke arah Rin—dan memandangi wajahnya dengan intens. Seringaian terbentuk di wajah Len kemudian. "Hee, kau ternyata tidak berbohong saat mengatakan kalau kau sedang pusing." Ia meraih wajah Rin dan mengecup lembut kening si gadis.

Darah terasa mengalir dengan cepat di dalam tubuh Rin, membuat wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting baru direbus. Kontras sekali dengan kulit putih susu miliknya. Dialihkan pandangannya dengan gugup, "Ma-mana mungkin aku berbohong, kan?" elaknya. Rin tahu, ia _tidak akan pernah bisa_ menyangkal bahwa ia _sangat_ menyukai setiap ciuman yang diberikan oleh Len. Walaupun hanya di dahi ataupun pipi, kau tahu. "Lagipula, kenapa kau membawa tas?"

Len melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Rin dan menghela nafas kasar. Sepertinya topik ini buruk untuknya. "Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Yuuma- _senpai _. _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk belajar privat dengannya," kerutan di dahi Len menunjukkan jelas bahwa ia sedang kesal. "Menjengkelkan, padahal ini sedang libur."

Rin hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman. Ia tahu kalau Len memang mengikuti bimbingan belajar, tetapi tidak jika Len sampai meminta diajari secara privat oleh _senpai_ mereka, Yuuma. Padahal nilai Len bisa dibilang cukup bagus, Rin akui itu. Tapi kenapa orang tuanya menyuruh Len sampai ikut les di hari Minggu? Jika itu Rin, ia akan protes dan akan mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar seharian penuh.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. "Ah, kalau begitu mau masuk dulu?" Rin memecah keheningan dan menarik pelan ujung jaket milik Len, "Kita bisa menonton koleksi anime Mikuo- _nii_, sekalian _refreshing_ buat kamu." Senyuman lebar mengembang, tanpa seizin pemilik ia langsung menarik tangan Len masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"H-hei, Ri—"

"Sudahlah nggak usah sungkan, seperti baru pertama kali ke rumahku saja." Potong Rin cepat.

Len mengangkat sebelah alis. Siapa juga yang mau bilang begitu, Len berkata dalam hati.

Rin menggenggam tangan Len dan menuntunnya untuk segera duduk di sofa ruang keluarga yang cukup untuk ditempati oleh 3 orang. Tangannya memberi isyarat untuk menunggunya membuatkan teh—tetapi segera di tahan oleh Len. "Biar aku saja, kau ambil laptop Mikuo," katanya lembut. Sedetik kemudian wajah jahil menggantikannya. "Tapi beri aku satu ciuman dulu di bibir~"

Rin melongo. Len hanya tertawa-tawa dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Rin menuju dapur, untuk membuatkan teh, tentunya. Merasa dibodohi, Rin langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan jengkel menuju lantai dua—tempat dimana kamar Mikuo berada. Ia mulai merasa bahwa Len dan Mikuo- _nii_ mempunyai kesamaan; sama-sama suka menjahili Rin. Desahan napas keluar dari mulutnya, "Dasar cowok."

Tap.

Dihentikannya langkah kaki tepat di depan pintu kamar Mikuo, dengan aroma _mint_ yang khas masuk ke indera penciumannya. Rin memutar memorinya sejenak. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia terakhir masuk ke kamar kakak sepupunya ini, itu pun hanya sekali saat Rin membantu membereskan barang-barang Mikuo yang akan tinggal dirumahnya karena masalah kuliah.

Rin mengangkat alis. Kenapa Mikuo selalu tidak mengizinkan Rin untuk masuk ke kamarnya? Memangnya dia pikir ia itu masih anak kecil apa—yang akan mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya tanpa merasa bersalah dengan tampang polosnya yang lugu?

Rin memutar mata. Yah, terserahlah. Sekarang tinggal masuk, keluar membawa laptop Mikuo, dan menonton anime bersama Len. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing.

Tangannya yang putih terulur untuk memutar kenop, dan click—!

—Pintunya terkunci.

Rin mengernyit, heran. Lho, kok? Ada apa ini?

Perlahan, ucapan Mikuo beberapa saat lalu terngiang dengan jelas di kepala Rin— _"—jangan coba-coba masuk ke kamarku selagi aku tidak ada, Rin!" _begitu katanya.

Merasa emosinya terpancing, Rin memekik tertahan. _Oh, Tuhan! _Apa sampai segitunya sang kakak sepupu tidak mengizinkan ia masuk ke kamarnya barang sedetik saja?! Demi apapun, ia bukan anak kecil lagi—setidaknya Rin masih tau tatakrama dan tidak akan mengacak-acak kamar Mikuo seenaknya!

Rin menoleh kesana-kemari dengan kesal, mencari-cari alat yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk membuka kamar Mikuo—dan kalau perlu akan ia bobol pintu terkutuk itu sekalian!

Gerakan kepalanya berhenti. Rin menunduk dan menatap karpet yang tengah ia pijaki begitu ia mengingat suatu hal yang bagus. Sangat bagus.

Kunci duplikat kamar Mikuo ada di balik karpet ini.

Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan Rin membalikan karpet tersebut, mengambil kunci duplikat kamar Mikuo, dan memasukan kunci ke lubangnya—memutarnya.

Terbuka.

Ha, dia harus mengingat momen bersejarah kali ini dimana ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar seorang Mikuo.

Didorongnya pintu kamar Mikuo pelan, menghasilkan suara decit antara pintu dan lantai yang saling bergesekkan. Rin bergidik. Kenapa suaranya terasa horror sekali? Apa ini salah satu adegan di film horror yang pernah ia tonton di televisi sebelumnya? Rin menggeleng frustasi.

Langkah pertama Rin di kamar Mikuo. Udara dingin langsung menerpa kulit Rin dengan tidak menyenangkan—yang ia simpulkan bahwa Mikuo tidak pernah mematikan pendingin ruangan. Boros sekali. Memangnya ia tidak kedinginan?

Rin mengamati sekitar. Kamar Mikuo tampak biasa saja dengan nuansa cowok pada umumnya. Kasur yang tidak rapih namun bisa masuk dalam kategori nyaman untuk ditiduri, baju yang terkapar tak berdaya disana-sini, sejumlah buku dan tugas anak kuliahan yang tidak Rin mengerti, dan berbagai barang yang berhubungan dengan seorang cowok. Berserakan di lantai.

Rin mengangguk paham. Jika Mikuo melarangnya masuk karena ia tidak ingin Rin melihat betapa berantakan kamarnya itu, Rin harus segera berterimakasih pada Mikuo. Tidak baik kalau harus berburuk sangka, bukan?

Manik _aquamarine_ milik Rin bergulir ke arah meja belajar Mikuo dan menemukan sebuah laptop yang sedang menganggur. Bagus, itu yang sedang Rin cari. Ia segera mendekat dan mengambil laptop itu. Dulu, Mikuo sempat menunjukan beberapa film anime yang Rin sukai di laptop ini. Ia yakin Len akan menyukainya juga.

"Heeeiii! Riiin! Kenapa lama sekali?! Teh nya keburu dingin, nih!"

Suara Len yang bergema dari lantai bawah menarik atensi Rin sepenuhnya. "Iyaa, aku kesana sekarang!" di dekapnya laptop itu dan berjalan menuju tempat Len berada dengan tergesa-gesa—tidak lupa menutup pintu kamar sang pemilik.

"Kau lama," ujar Len dengan tampang bosan begitu melihat Rin yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Rin segera duduk di sofa dan mengambil posisi nyaman di sebelah Len—dengan laptop Mikuo di pangkuannya. "Maaf, kamar Mikuo- _nii_ terkunci tadi. Aku tidak menyangka dia sampai sebegitunya melarangku masuk," Jeda sebentar. "Tapi akhirnya aku bisa membukanya."

Len menutup matanya dan bersender pada bahu Rin, membuat sang empunya salah tingkah sekaligus merasa geli karena rambut Len yang menggelitik di bagian lehernya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Rin bahkan bisa mendengar deru nafas Len. "Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Len kemudian yang masih dengan mata tertutup.

"_Kaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ sedang kerja, kalau Mikuo- _nii_ sedang ada perlu dengan te-temannya," penjelasan Rin diakhiri dengan suara gugup. Huh? Ada apa dengan suaranya? Oh, bagus, dengan begini pasti Len akan menertawakannya begitu menyadari ia sedang salah tingkah. Rasanya malu sekali!

Len mengangkat wajahnya—memandang Rin sekali lagi. Rin yang merasa tidak nyaman hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua cangkir teh yang berada di atas meja— tepat berada di depan mereka dengan asap hangat yang mengepul.

"Rin."

Rin melirik Len sekilas dan kembali memandangi kedua cangkir tersebut. "Uh, y-ya?" Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Ugh, kenapa otaknya tidak bisa mengatur cara bicaranya sekarang?! Dasar bodoh!

Len mendesah panjang kemudian meraih wajah Rin—memaksa agar si gadis berpita menatapnya. "Kenapa kau mengalihkan pandangan?"

Sial. Rin tidak bisa kemana-mana. Tangan Len sudah menahan wajahnya—yang otomatis Rin hanya akan melihat Len yang berjarak beberapa centi di depannya. "Ti-tidak. Tidak ada." Jawabnya pelan.

Len tersenyum. "Begitu." Jawabnya singkat. Perlahan, Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Rin. Rin yang panik dengan wajah memerah refleks menutup mata dengan rapat—takut-takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Len terhenti sejenak, memperhatikan wajah Rin yang tengah memerah karena malu dengan mata tertutup. Manis sekali.

Dengan satu gerakan singkat, Len mencium bibir Rin lembut. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh Rin yang tersentak kaget. Sedetik kemudian Len menarik wajahnya menjauh—meski menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak puas. Rin membuka matanya perlahan, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan walaupun masih menyisakan rona tipis di pipinya. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Len menggeleng pelan kemudian mengambil laptop yang berada di pangkuan Rin, "Aah, bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita lihat koleksi anime Mikuo!" serunya kemudian segera menyalakan laptop.

Rin memiringkan kepala. Rasanya tadi ada yang menyentuh bibirnya, seperti sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah. Entah otaknya yang salah atau apa, tetapi ia menyukai sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya itu.

"Hei, Rin!" panggil Len yang membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya. "Foldernya yang mana? Ada banyak sekali. Aku tidak tahu kalau Mikuo segila ini pada anime." Ucap Len sambil tetap terfokus pada layar laptop.

Rin menghela nafas. "Panggil dia dengan akhiran _–nii_ atau _–san_, Len."

Bahu diangkat tanda tidak peduli dari Len. Jari-jarinya menari diatas _keyboard _dengan lincah, mencari-cari folder anime yang akan mereka tonton. Len mengernyit. "Hei, ini kan anime terbaru," di klik-nya folder tersebut, yang beberapa saat kemudian membuat ekspresi Len berubah masam. "Tapi ini anime cewek. Aku tidak mau menontonnya."

Rin menatap langit-langit rumah, menggambarkan sosok Mikuo yang menurutnya memang _freak_ terhadap anime. "Yah, kau tahu kan Mikuo- _nii_. Genre apapun dan nggak peduli itu buat cewe atau bukan, tetap saja di _download _."

Len hanya memandang Rin malas, kemudian kembali mencari file anime lainnya. Satu persatu ia mencoba membuka folder anime milik Mikuo, tetapi Len tidak menemukan film yang ingin ia tonton.

"Tidak ada yang bagus." Komentar Len sesaat hingga ia menemukan sebuah folder, yang judulnya berbeda dari yang lain. Len terdiam, menimbang-nimbang. Mungkin ini folder tugas kuliah Mikuo? Tidak sopan bukan kalau ia membukanya? Tapi, tunggu. Rin sempat bilang padanya kalau ini laptop Mikuo yang dikhususkan untuk mengoleksi anime, sedangkan untuk tugas-tugas di laptop yang satunya lagi.

Berarti ini salah satu koleksi anime Mikuo, kan?

"Ada apa, Len?" Rin menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Len kemudian menatap layar tersebut. Matanya yang bulat sedikit menyipit begitu melihat tampilan yang agak berbeda—menurutnya— pada layar laptop Mikuo. "Apa itu?" ia menunjuk sebuah folder yang baru saja Len perdebatkan dalam benaknya.

Len menatap Rin ragu. "Aku tidak tahu. Mau coba lihat?"

Rin balas menatap Len. "Boleh saja. Kenapa kau terdengar ragu?" diambilnya salah satu cangkir berisikan teh yang sudah agak mendingin—kemudian ia menyesapnya.

"Entahlah, yah—kupikir ini folder tugas Mikuo."

"Pasti bukan. Buka saja."

Len menghela nafas dan tetap menuruti perintah Rin, walaupun perasaan ragu masih menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Klik.

Tampilan layar laptop berubah. Disana, mereka dapat melihat dua baris video yang asing bagi Len dan Rin. Gambarnya hitam semua, membuat mereka saling berpandangan. "Apa ini film barat?" tanya Rin sekenanya.

"Mungkin saja," Len meng-klik asal salah satu video. Tangannya mengatur agar tampilannya menjadi _full screen _. "Kita coba lihat. Semoga saja ini bukan film horror, Rin~"

Rin hanya mencibir.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Ternyata ini memang film barat seperti yang Rin katakan. Mereka yang menyimpulkannya sendiri—karena sedari tadi mereka hanya melihat orang-orang barat yang memainkan film ini. Heh, mereka pikir ini apa. Ternyata. "Dasar drama." Len berkomentar di tengah-tengah film yang diputar. Matanya menatap tidak minat pada layar laptop.

Rin sesekali melirik Len. Ia juga mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama dengan pacarnya itu—tidak minat. Bosan. "Sudahlah, tonton saja. Sudah terlanjur." Ucapnya kemudian kembali menatap layar. Len mengangguk malas.

Setting film tiba-tiba berubah. Layar laptop menunjukkan seorang cewek berumur 20an tengah duduk dipinggir kasur dengan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk, menahan wajahnya yang memerah. Tidak lama kemudian, muncul seorang cowok yang juga hanya berbalut handuk—seperti cewek tadi—kemudian mendorong si gadis hingga ia terlentang di kasur dengan si cowok diatasnya.

Len melotot melihat adegan barusan. Matanya dengan panik melirik ke arah Rin yang sepertinya belum mengerti apa yang terjadi—terbukti Rin masih dengan santai menontonnya tanpa merasa risih sedikitpun. Ini gawat. Gawat. Sangat gawat.

Adegan mulai memanas saat cowok mencium bibir gadis itu—dengan menggunakan permainan adu lidah. Saliva keduanya yang telah tercampur menetes hingga ke ujung dagu, membuat Rin mulai memberikan reaksi tak nyaman. Ia menengok ke arah Len, "A-apa yang mereka lakukan, Len?"

Len tidak mampu menjawab dan hanya terpaku melihat cowok itu mulai melucuti handuk yang digunakan oleh si gadis, membuat gadis itu tertawa malu-malu. Rin mengerutkan alis. Hei, lihat, kenapa ia masih bisa tertawa disaat harga dirinya sedang dipermainkan begini?! Ini gila. Mereka gila.

Rin yang tidak tahan melihat semua itu berusaha menutup matanya rapat-rapat, namun suara yang di keluarkan oleh gadis itu membuat Rin membuka matanya kembali—tanpa ada kendali di kepalanya. Suara yang tidak pernah ia dengar, bahkan seumur hidup.

Kini Len dan Rin dapat melihat tubuh si gadis dengan jelas yang tidak lagi ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Tangannya bergelayut manja pada leher cowok itu saat ia menggigiti dan menjilati leher si gadis, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara aneh yang membuat Rin merasa mual. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berusaha memberontak untuk menutup mata, tetapi matanya seolah tidak terkendali begitu saja. Yang dengan jelas ia bisa melihat cowok itu bergerak semakin liar ke bawah bagian tubuh gadis itu. Tidak, bahkan ini lebih horror daripada film horror. Kumohon, hentikan—!

PRAK!

Len menutup laptop dengan kasar—yang sontak membuat Rin terlonjak dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Wajahnya yang memerah ia sembunyikan di balik poninya yang panjang dan nafasnya juga terengah-engah, membuat Rin menatapnya lama. Keheningan melanda mereka yang berada dalam keadaan canggung. Rin tidak suka ini.

"L-len—"

Kemudian semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang, membuat kedua tangannya terkunci oleh Len yang berada tepat di atas tubuhnya. Matanya membulat kaget. Butuh proses bagi Rin untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi—

"Maaf, Rin..."

—hingga akhirnya ia menyesal tidak menuruti perkataan Mikuo.

* * *

**to be continue**

* * *

**a/n **haaaii, akhirnya saya bisa bikin fic lagi setelah sekian lama *guling-guling* Um, saya nggak bermaksud bikin fic ini jadi menjurus ke arah _lemon _, karena jujur saya sendiri juga kurang ngerti. Ada yang bisa ngasih tau fic ini masuk dalam rate apa?0w0


End file.
